


London Calling

by comicc_bookk_jawnss



Series: London Calling [1]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicc_bookk_jawnss/pseuds/comicc_bookk_jawnss
Summary: “I know you, don’t I?”Dani turned to find an undeniably attractive woman who looked mid-to-late-30s had joined them in the alley. She had a British accent, unsurprising considering they were in London, that was posher than Jamie’s. And her eyes were fixed on Jamie, her face a mix of contemplation and amusement. As Dani watched, the woman lowered her gaze to Jamie’s lips.“Oh my god! Jamie?”//Before heading to America, Dani and Jamie run into an "acquaintance" of Jamie's in London.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: London Calling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164197
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	London Calling

“Fuck!”

As Dani turned to her, Jamie was already backpedaling, and then she ducked into an alley. Dani found her leaning against the wall, rather hunched over and biting her thumbnail. Dani had seen her nervous, flustered, but never quite like this — almost like she was a teenager. Dani reached over and squeezed her shoulder.

“Hey, what’s - ”

“I know you, don’t I?”

Dani turned to find an undeniably attractive woman who looked mid-30s had joined them in the alley. She had a British accent, unsurprising considering they were in London, that was posher than Jamie’s. And her eyes were fixed on Jamie, her face a mix of contemplation and amusement. As Dani watched, the woman lowered her gaze to Jamie’s lips.

“Oh my god! Jamie?”

Dani saw Jamie blush furiously, and she’d noticed Jamie hadn’t turned to look at the woman. And then Dani put it together.

Admittedly, she felt a pang of jealousy, which she found surprising. They hadn’t talked about it exactly, but she’d always assumed Jamie had a history. So what did she have to be upset about?

“Christ, how long’s it been? You’re all grown-up!” Jamie was staring intently at her feet. “Guess some things never change, though.”

Jamie finally looked over at the woman, who was smirking. Dani saw Jamie follow the woman’s gaze down to her lips and flinch as she realized her thumb was still in her mouth. Blushing even harder, Jamie yanked it out, clearing her throat. Dani heard the woman chuckle, then saw her smile fondly as she stepped closer.

“Still just as cute.”

There it was again. But then it struck Dani — maybe _she_ wasn’t the one feeling the jealousy. Before she could think on it further, Jamie finally spoke up.

“Dani. I - ”

Dani saw the distressed look on her face and felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she realized the jealousy must’ve shown on her own face. But before she could reassure Jamie, the woman looked at her, as if only just registering her presence.

“Oh.” Dani saw her turn back to Jamie, smiling. “Is this your girlfriend?”

Dani saw Jamie’s eyes widen even more. Having only left the manor a couple days ago, they hadn’t actually had ‘the talk’ yet, though as far as Dani was concerned, they didn’t need to. She took her hand off Jamie’s shoulder, then took her left hand, squeezing it.

“Yes.” Dani was relieved to see Jamie’s face light up. Grinning, she turned to the woman. “Dani.”

The woman’s smile widened, and she turned back to Jamie.

“American _and_ fit.” The woman nudged Jamie’s arm with her elbow. “Well done, you!”

Dani furrowed her brow. American, sure. But fit? Why would she...

Dani felt her face flush as she remembered what ‘fit’ meant in England and turned back to Jamie, who was smiling shyly and wouldn’t quite her meet her eye as her own cheeks turned even redder.

“I’m Maeve.” Dani turned back to the woman, who nodded toward Jamie. “And what this one’s trying to say is that nothing happened between us.” In her periphery, Dani saw Jamie nod vigorously. “Although, technically - ”

“Maeve!”

Maeve smirked.

“Still feisty, I see.”

Dani turned to find Jamie glaring at the other woman.

“Oh, don’t be like that! You were so sweet. Why do you think I still remember you?” Jamie gaped at her, noticeably softening. “Can I tell her? _Please_?”

Jamie said nothing for a moment and then sighed.

“Fine.”

Maeve clapped her hands, smiling gleefully, then turned to stand next to Jamie so she was looking at Dani directly. She rested her arm on Jamie’s shoulder — Jamie being several inches shorter than her.

“So little Jamie here.” She looked down at Jamie. “What were you? 15?” Jamie grumbled, and Maeve chuckled. “15 years old, and she tries to pick me up at a pub.”

Jamie looked mortified, but Dani couldn’t help smiling picturing a teenage Jamie. And she smiled even wider when Jamie looked at her and smiled back, albeit sheepishly.

“So we end up back at my flat. And she’s trying to play it cool, but she’s clearly... _very_ nervous.”

Maeve paused to giggle as she caught Jamie unconsciously bringing her thumb back up to her mouth. As Jamie groaned, Dani reached up and brought back it down, squeezing it. Jamie glanced over and Dani was happy to see her shy smile return before she looked back at the ground.

“Nervous but bold. Starts snogging me before I can even close the door.” Maeve looked down and chuckled again as Jamie’s cheeks flushed once more. “At which point, I break it to her that nothing’s gonna happen.”

Jamie laughed, despite herself, and Maeve jostled her, laughing herself.

“And the poor thing starts spiraling, apologizing. Thinks she’s a bad kisser — which, for the record, you weren’t.” Maeve waited, and Jamie looked up at her in surprise, then almost smirked. Maeve turned to Dani. “Assuming that’s still the case?”

Dani felt her cheeks blush slightly but then saw Jamie’s smile falter. She smiled widely.

“Very much so.”

Dani could practically feel the heat coming off of Jamie’s face now, but she didn’t really feel bad as she saw Jamie smirk simultaneously.

“Anyway, I try to explain that it’s not _her_ , it’s her age that’s the issue.” Maeve laughed. “And then she gets furious.”

Dani was relieved to hear Maeve hadn’t taken advantage but something didn’t add up.

“If you knew she was underage, why did invite her up to your flat?”

“Well, right, that’s what she said.” Maeve’s smile faded. “But see I just wanted to get her out of that pub for the night. So my place seemed the logical choice. That way she’d have a safe place to crash if she needed it. Or I could sober her up at least and then help her get home.”

Dani nodded, smiling slightly, starting to feel very grateful Jamie had met this woman. Maeve looked back down at Jamie, who was staring at her feet again.

“So that’s what I tell her, more or less.” Maeve sighed. “And for some reason, she gets even more upset.”

Maeve looked up back over at Dani. But her eyes were on Jamie, who looked almost despondent now.

“I try to calm her down. Finally get her to sit down, and I run to get a glass of water.” Maeve turned back to Jamie. “But when I come back, she’s gone.”

For a few moments, no one said anything. Dani squeezed Jamie’s hands and saw her lips twitch upward, then felt her squeeze back. Maeve stood up straighter and clapped Jamie’s shoulder.

“Anyway, I ought to get going.” Maeve smiled softly. “It was nice seeing you.” Jamie finally looked up and tried for a smile. “You look good.”

“Thank you.”

Dani furrowed her brow. Even in the short time she’d known Jamie, she’d quickly learned that Jamie was not one to accept compliments. And sure enough, Jamie went wide-eyed.

“I mean... I never, uh... thanked ya for... ”

As she heard Jamie clear her throat, Dani saw her own expression reflected on Maeve’s face.

“No need to thank me, love. Wish I could’ve done more.” Jamie looked down again, and Maeve’s smile faltered. Dani saw her squeeze Jamie’s shoulder. “Seems you turned out alright, though. I’m sure... ”

Maeve glanced over, but it took Dani a moment to pick up on the look she was giving her.

“Dani.”

Maeve mouthed ‘thank you’ and turned back to Jamie.

“I’m sure Dani here would agree.”

“Better than alright.” Dani grinned. “Perfectly splendid.”

Jamie looked up, rolling her eyes, but then chuckled. Maeve smiled.

“Well, there you have it. You know what you could do for me, though, love?” Jamie turned to her. “Never got a goodbye kiss.”

Jamie immediately blanched, and even Dani felt herself tense up. And then Maeve started howling.

“Your face!” One hand still on Jamie’s shoulder, Maeve bent down, clutching her stomach with her other hand. “Oh, I am so glad I ran into you. You’re _adorable_.”

Dani smiled. She couldn’t argue with Maeve there. Jamie, on the other hand, was staring daggers at her as her face reddened once more. Maeve cleared her throat and she straightened up.

“Can I get a hug at least?”

Jamie turned to Dani, questioningly, nervously even. But Dani nodded her on, having already let go of her hands. Jamie huffed and then nodded herself, though she wasn’t looking directly at Maeve and didn’t move. Dani, instead, stepped back to let a beaming Maeve bend down and wrap her arms around Jamie.

After a moment, Dani saw Jamie gingerly return the hug. A moment later, she saw Jamie relax into it. And a moment after that, she heard the beginnings of a sob.

As Dani instinctively stepped closer, she saw Maeve start rubbing Jamie’s back, though she looked rather startled.

“It’s, uh, it’s okay, Jamie.”

Seeing Dani, Maeve lifted a hand and beckoned her. As Dani stepped even closer, Maeve gently pulled back and guided Jamie toward her. Dani immediately pulled her in and felt Jamie throw her arms around her neck as she broke down.

Over Jamie’s shoulder, Dani saw Maeve step back. She looked up, caught her eye and mouthed ‘thank you.’ Smiling warmly, Maeve nodded, then leaned back in and patted Jamie’s head.

“Bye, kiddo.”

Jamie managed a whimper in reply. Maeve’s gaze lingered for a moment, then she turned back to Dani.

“Nice meeting you, love.”

Dani smiled warmly.

“You too.”

And she meant it. Maeve walked back out onto the bustling London sidewalk. For a few moments, she and Jamie stayed as they were, Dani cradling her head and rubbing her back. And then, Jamie abruptly froze and jumped back.

“Jesus! I - ” Looking down, she started wiping as her face as she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry.”

“Jamie, there’s nothing to apologize for.”

Jamie shook her head, still not meeting her eye as her face flushed yet again. Dani stepped closer and retook Jamie’s right hand as it drifted toward her mouth again.

“Fuck!” Jamie groaned. “Haven’t done it years and, now when I finally have a girlfriend, I can’t... ”

Jamie eyes widened as the color drained from her face. Dani smiled softly as she rubbed her thumb over Jamie’s knuckles.

“You don’t have to call me that if you... ” Jamie’s eyes widened even more, and Dani started panicking. “I mean, you _can_.” Dani sighed. “I want you to call me whatever _you_ want.”

Dani smiled as she saw Jamie’s crooked grin taking shape. With her free hand, Jamie rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

“Thanks, Poppins... I, uh, I think ‘girlfriend’ suits ya quite nicely.”

Dani’s smiled widened as she squeezed Jamie’s hand.

“Sounds good to me... and, for the record, as coping mechanisms go... ” Dani lifted Jamie’s right hand slightly. “This one’s pretty _adorable_.”

Jamie groaned playfully.

“Not you, too.”

Dani shrugged and then her smile faded.

“Also... you’re allowed to care about other people, and they’re allowed to care about you.” Dani watched Jamie’s mouth hang open slightly as she processed. “I don’t mind. In fact... I strongly encourage it.”

Dani stepped even closer and cupped Jamie’s cheek with her free hand. Jamie swallowed, then nodded.

“Uh, same... same goes for you.”

Dani felt her heart melt and leaned in for a soft kiss. When she pulled back a moment later, Jamie was smiling again.

“So... food?”

Jamie laughed.

“Right.”

Jamie turned toward the sidewalk, then turned back.

“You’re not a bad kisser, either, for the record.” Dani grinned as she felt her cheeks blush. Jamie smirked. “Don’t let it go to your head. Only room for one confident person in this relationship.”

With that, Jamie winked and led them back to the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie felt Dani squeeze her hands — both of them this time. Jamie tried for a smile, but she knew it didn’t show, so she squeezed Dani’s hands in appreciation as she found herself contemplating how close she’d come to screwing things up with her, to not being here with her now. 
> 
> What if she hadn’t turned back that night, halfway through her drive home? What if she’d kept pushing Dani away, even after Dani had put herself out there again to break down her walls again? What if she’d run after Dani...
> 
> //
> 
> Read Jamie's POV in Part 2


End file.
